Silence is Golden, But the Eyes Still See
by blondebombshell
Summary: this is my first fic, so please R/R it is R/Hr


  
  
Silence is Golden,  
But the Eyes Still See  
  
Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story are the property of the wonderful J.K Rowling. The song Silence is Golden, is by a really cool older band that I don't remember the name of.  
  
A/N This is my first fanfic so don't flame anything or me like that please!!  
  
"A secret marriage?" thought Ron "I'm only 17 why ruin my life now?" "But you know you love her" said a voice in Ron's head. Ron made up his mind, "Yes, I will" he muttered and headed up to his room.  
Harry was sitting on his four-poster thinking about his beloved, when Ron walked in. "What ya thinking about" asked Ron. "Oh Hermione" Harry answered in a dreamy sort of voice. Ron blushed and squirmed a bit but Harry pretended not to notice. Every time he talked about Hermione Ron got all red in the face. Harry didn't know why, but it made him uneasy.   
Both boys fell silent as they heard footsteps on the staircase. Whoever it was stopped and knocked on their door. Ron got up and opened it, then he smiled, it was Hermione. Ron had felt sure for just one second that it was someone or something evil. Harry got up when he saw who it was and hooked his arm around her waist and kissed her on the neck. Hermione threw a glace at Ron that clearly said, "don't say a word".   
  
"A few Months Later"  
  
It was the night of the Yule Ball. Harry and Hermione were going together, and so were Ron and Lavender Brown. Both Harry and Ron were waiting at the bottom of the stairs for their dates when Lavender came down. She looked stunning, but the girl that came down after her looked even better. It was Hermione. Ron tried not to stare at her as they walked to the ball, but he couldn't help it. Lavender tried not to notice him starring at her but he was being very obvious.  
The music started up and Harry and Hermione went out to the dance floor. Lavender who was tired of Ron already left him and went out on the dance floor too. Ron decided her would go outside, he couldn't bear to watch his best friend and wife to be dancing like that. Hermione saw Ron slip out and excused herself after the song was over.   
She walked out side and began to look for Ron. Then she saw him. He was sitting on a bench by the lake starring into sky. Hermione walked so softly that Ron didn't even notice her until she was standing right in front of him. "Hermione", Ron gasped "why aren't you at the ball?" "I saw you slip out and I wanted to know what was bothering you, you looked so sad," Hermione answered. "Oh I just wanted some fresh air, it's very", but Hermione cut him off " I know that you love to dance and they put up an air circling spell so that the dance floor wouldn't get to stuffy, so I know that's not it". "Alright, alright", sighed Ron "I just hate seeing you and Harry dance like that, it just doesn't feel right. You look like you are enjoying it, and I would rather have you in my arms than Lavender any day". "Oh Ron, that is so sweet of you, I know you hate it when I dance with Harry, and I do to, but I can't break his heart", said Hermione. "Can't we just tell him?" asked Ron, "I mean he is out best friend, he'll understand" "Ron, there is something worrying me too" said Hermione "I think Harry is going to propose, he hinted at it all night and if I go back in there he might". "Then we will have to tell him, right?" asked Ron. "I guess we will have to say something about it" sighed Hermione.   
Then Ron did something he had been waiting to do for a long time, he got down on one knee in front of Hermione. "Hermione" he said, "will you marry me?" Hermione looked extremely surprised but she finally said "Of course Ron, I love you" Then he stood up and took her in his arms and there they stood for several minutes wrapped in a passionate kiss. When they finally broke apart they realized that someone was watching. It was Harry. "Harry" Hermione started but he just shook his head, "Saw, but I knew for a long time, you guys were very quiet about it, but I do have eyes". "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry I just couldn't bear to tell you, I knew that it would break your heart" sobbed Hermione. "Hermione don't cry, I am in so in love with you that I just want you to be happy, but Ron on the other hand" he cried "I can't believe my best friend would do such a thing, Ron from now on we are bitter enemies". Ron just stared at Harry "how could he know", he thought " we were so careful".  
  
  
"A few months later, at the wedding"  
  
"Do you Ron take Hermione to be your lawful wedded wife" "I do" replied "Do you Hermione take Ron to be your lawful wedded husband" "I do" replied Hermione "You may kiss the bride", and Ron kissed Hermione with such passion that she was out of breath long before it was over. Ron and Hermione had not talked to Harry since their episode at the Yule Ball, but they no longer had to be in the same rooms together, as they had graduated Hogwarts. Ron knew that Harry was working as an auror for the Ministry of Magic, but he didn't tell Hermione, he didn't want to bring her any pain. Ron and Hermione decided that they were going to stay in a hotel that night, and well maybe...have a little fun. So they went to the hotel and walked into their room. There was Harry. Lying on their bed, dead, or no he was breathing, he was on his last lifeline though. "Oh no" cried Hermione "Ron do something, wake him up, he can't die, I have to tell him that we hold no grudge against him and that I still love him", Hermione was crying by that time, so Ron put an arm around her, pecked her on the cheek, and promised her he would do everything he could.   
Ron began to shake Harry very lightly, "Harry, Harry wake up, its us, Ron and Hermione". Harry groggily opened his eyes but he couldn't sit up, he was too weak. "Hermione, Ron" he murmured "I am almost dead Voldemort is dead and so I will be in a short while". "No!!" cried Hermione "I love you just as much as I love Ron, you can't die I will just fall to pieces". "Harry?" Ron stammered "Please you can't die without me telling you that I still consider you my best friend and I hold no grudge against you". "Oh Ron, I want you to know some thing to" said Harry, "I was just so surprised that you had proposed but I always considered you to be my best friend even though I didn't show it" "Oh you guys" sighed Hermione "sitting here talking about old grudges when Harry here is on his death bed, there must be something we can do to help him". "No" said Harry, "there is nothing you can do" His eyelids started fluttering "I just wanted you to know that I...I forgive you". Harry was gone, and there was nothing Ron or Harry could do about it. "Oh Ron" said Hermione "At least we got to tell him what we thought, and he forgave us for everything, that is what a best friend is for". "You're right," said Ron "At least he was at peace". Then he wrapped Hermione in a warm embrace and began to kiss her. Tears ran down Hermione's cheeks as she thought how lucky she was to have Ron, and Harry and she began to kiss him back.  
  
Rowena G.  
  
A/N So how'd you like it, please R/R I would love it since it is my first fanfic.  
  
  
  



End file.
